Trent Ikithon
| Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | Name = Trent Ikithon | AKA = Mr. Icky Thong (by Jester) | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Age = 70s | Alignment = | Languages = Common | Place = Rexxentrum (home base) Zadash (encounter with Beau & Yasha) | Family = | Connections = Cerberus Assembly (Member) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Count = 5 | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | C9App = true | C10App = true | C11App = false | C12App = false | C13App = false | C14App = false | C15App = true | C16App = true | AppID = TrentIkithon | FanArt = }} is the Archmage of Civil Influence for the Cerberus Assembly in Rexxentrum . As an NPC is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Trent is a human in his seventies. His skin is slightly jaundiced with visible liverspots, which stands out against the usual pigmentation in the Dwendalian Empire. He is bald on top but has long grey-white hair that goes past his shoulders. He often wears robes of white and gold. His thin lips hold a perpetual grin that reads both scheming and amused.Matthew Mercer's notes for the Harvest Close Festival Personality Trent has to care about appearances; as the Archmage of Civil Influence for the Dwendalian Empire, he is in charge of Empire propaganda and constructs the face of the empire in upper echelon circles. He is also shown to be quick to put on a friendly face at a party despite seconds earlier looking disgruntled about having to attend it. Caleb describes him as cruel, hurting his students to toughen them up. Caleb says Trent was willing to manipulate them by modifying their memories, showing a ruthless devotion to grooming young people into being strong mages who are fanatically loyal to the Empire. Caleb describes Trent as being "a little mad himself. That is...he is mad." Trent has a blunt interrogatory nature, being unafraid to ask probing questions of people he has just met. Biography Background At some point in his life, Trent Ikithon was made the Archmage of Civil Influence for the Cerberus Assembly. He was placed in charge of propaganda for the Dwendalian Empire. After a year of studying at the main school in the Soltryce Academy, the three adolescent students from Blumenthal: Eodwulf, Astridhttps://twitter.com/VoiceOfOBrien/status/1017474788158332929?s=19 and Caleb Widogast were handpicked by Trent to be his personal students. He became their tutor and took them to his home out in the countryside where he began training them. He told them that they were going to keep the Dwendalian Empire strong. He was a cruel teacher, and performed human experiments on his three students, including planting crystals in Caleb's arms, likely in an attempt to harness the arcane power of Dunamis. Wanting to test his students' allegiance to the Empire, he brought in strangers - traitors to the Empire - and had his students torture and kill them. During their time under his tutelage, he implanted false memories into the minds of his students that they overheard their parents speaking of revolution against the Empire. After months of having them execute various dissidents, traitors and deviants the students were ready to graduate. He summoned them and explained to them that their final test of allegiance would be to kill their "revolutionary" parents. Eodwulf murdered his parents personally, Astrid poisoned her parents over dinner and Caleb set his home on fire with his parents inside. When Caleb heard his parents screaming he went insane and had to be committed to a mental asylum. Trent stationed a person at the asylum to watch Caleb. Five years ago, Caleb recovered and killed this person, stealing from them a necklace that prevented scrying so Ikithon wouldn't be able to locate him. ' ' Trent is seen floating in the sky during the Xhorhasian attack on the Zauber Spire. He is one of the two figures that pursued the Xhorhasian assassins out of the Spire, firing bolts of energy towards them. He flew above the chaotic streets in the aftermath of the attack seeking out the Xhorhasians. Trent spotted one of the assassins and killed them with a bolt of lightning right in front of The Mighty Nein. ' ' Trent is sitting next to Oremid Hass at the Victory Pit tournament and watches The Mighty Nein's victory. ' ' At the afterparty of the Victory Pit, Oremid Hass talked with Trent Ikithon on the balcony. They were approached by Beau and Yasha. Trent congratulated them on their victory, but upon closer inspection of Yasha began to interrogate her questioning where she was from, where she grew up and how long she had lived in the empire. Yasha answered honestly that she was from Xhorhas and had only been in the empire for 8 months. He ignored Beau's attempts to defend Yasha, instead questioning why she decided to leave. Yasha responded that Xhorhas was an uncomfortable marsh that was awful to live in. Trent cast some unknown spell on Yasha before telling her he was glad she was fighting on the Empire's side, subtly warning her not to stray from that path. He shook her hand and told her that he found her intruging. When Beau spoke up he questioned whether she was Cobalt Soul. At this point, Oremid stepped forward and politely asked for him to cease his interrogation of the two women. Yasha asked if Oremid and Trent knew what they were fighting in Xhorhas. Trent admitted that there were still many mysteries beyond the border and asked if Yasha knew something they didn't. Yasha wished them the best of luck against the Kryn. Trent thanked her and told her to find him if she was ever near Rexxentrum. ' ' The Mighty Nein appear before King Bertrand Dwendal and his council, among them being Trent. When talking about the Luxon Beacon, Ludinus Da'leth says that Trent recently "uncovered" this relic, and that perhaps by using the Nein as a mediation tool, they can bring the conflict to an end by returning the beacon, since it doesn't serve any purpose of the Empire's. After the meeting is adjourned Trent comes near the Mighty Nein, congratulating them and recognizing both Yasha and Caleb. ' ' Relationships 'Oremid Hass' He appears to be on friendly terms with Oremid Hass. They fought off the Xhorhasian assault together, attended the Victory Pit together and were drinking on the balcony together discussing matters of state at the afterparty. Oremid refers to him as his friend and apologizes for his blunt interrogatory nature by saying he's just "studious." 'Yussa Errenis' }}When asked about the members of the Cerberus Assembly, Yussa singled Trent out especially as being one of the most unsettling members and seemed to hold a rather low opinion of him in comparison to others like Oremid Hass. 'Caleb Widogast' Trent trained Caleb to be a Vollstrecker, and implanted the false memories of his parents being traitors to the Empire in order to induce him to murder them. Caleb had been living in fear of Trent since his escape from the asylum, telling Beau that Trent "would spread my guts out onto the stone floor if he could get his hands on me now, if he knew where I was." However, when they met in Rexxentrum, Caleb recognized that the party was going to have to work with Trent. Since then, they have shown passive hostility toward each other, but no physical actions have been taken as of yet. Character Information Abilities Trent has powerful magical abilities, being able to fly, electrocute a Xhorhas assassin to death, and modify the memories of his students. Notable Items Quotations Trivia References Art: Category:Cerberus Assembly Category:Rexxentrum Category:Wizards